Missão Macabra!
by Srta. Wheezy
Summary: Ela, de certa forma, aprendeu a confiar nos outros. Mas ela aprendeu que, em tempos de guerra, nem todos podem ser confiáveis... E ela pagará caro com seu erro.


**Missão Macabra!**

Sinopse: Ela, de certa forma, aprendeu a confiar nos outros. Mas ela aprendeu que, em tempos de guerra, nem todos podem ser confiáveis... E ela pagará caro com seu erro.

**Capítulo Único**

**  
**Ouvia a voz fria e assustadora de Voldemort, enquanto mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Sua missão era simples. Nada além de fingir ser amiga de uma sangue ruim, conseguir informações da Ordem da Fênix para, depois, matá-la.  
Suspirou entre o alívio e a excitação ao ver que Voldemort parara de falar. Pronto. Era sua hora de agir. Sua hora de brilhar. Riu desdenhosamente quando viu Rabicho tremer de medo do Mestre. Ele nunca iria mudar. Sempre seria medroso.  
Caminhando, saiu do local escondido e sombrio em que os comensais faziam suas reuniões secretas, para logo depois, olhar para fora. O vento gélido e macio entrou em contato com seu corpo, ao analisar a enorme avenida trouxa.  
O inverno fazia com que as calçadas de Londres ficassem subitamente cheias de neve e com os rastros de seus pedestres. Os carros eram poucos. Pessoas agasalhadas caminhavam com pavor e com pressa por causa do tempo de guerra. Lojas fechadas e arrombadas eram comuns por ali.  
Pouco se importando, andou pela neve que cobria as calçadas de pedras. Tudo que deveria fazer era cumprir; cumprir seu dever. Orgulhar e agradar o Mestre.  
Seus cabelos pretos e lisos eram presos em uma trança bem feita, seu corpo moreno claro era escondido por um sobretudo preto e longo. Sua calça jeans azul clara modelava com perfeição suas pernas. Olhos sombrios e azuis claros eram enfeitados por uma generosa camada de lápis preto. Sua camisa branca dava uma visão bem clara e provocante de seus seios fartos.  
Olhou com nojo para o enorme outdoor que se encontrava em frente de um parque de diversão fechado, onde uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros e ondulados sorria falsamente enquanto segurava um vidro de xampu.  
Caminhando com passos firmes e silenciosos, se dirigiu para uma longa escada subterrânea. Quando, finalmente, chegou ao chão, viu algumas pessoas na frente de um enorme trem que estava parado sobre seus trilhos de ferro.  
Observando entre as pessoas, achou quem queria. Natalie Jason. Sua pele branca e alva se destacava ainda mais devido a seu cabelo negro e ondulado, que modelava sua face. Seus olhos verdes vivos fitavam o metrô. Abrindo um sorriso, Bella caminhou até ela. Se postando ao lado da mulher, fingiu esbarrar sobre ela, fazendo o que queria; atrair a atenção dela.  
Os olhos verdes fitaram a mulher desconhecida.  
- Desculpe. - Bella disse, tentando ser gentil. Um sorriso branco e perfeito surgiu no rosto da morena.  
- Não tem problema. - ela disse, em resposta. - E esse metrô que não vai embora, hein? - ela perguntou, tentando puxar assunto. Bella tentou imaginar o que seria um metrô e deduziu que era possível ser o enorme trem que estava parado.  
- Aham. - ela respondeu, sem ter o que falar.  
- Queria que chegasse logo outro; sabe como é, quero chegar logo em casa, em tempos misteriosos e ainda mais com a guerra, temos que nos precaver. - ela disse, com um pouco de medo.

- Sim. Concordo com a senhorita, Srta. ...

- Jason. Mas pode me chamar de Natalie! - ela falou, gentil. A morena sorriu pro dentro, estava dando certo, nada como disfarçar um pouco seu rosto e se tornar impossível de se reconhecer.  
- Helena Mogard - ela falou, estendendo a mão para a moça. A mulher aceitou com alegria, estendendo a mão para Helena, que a fitava de modo educado.  
O metrô finalmente se mexera, fazendo com que muitos suspirassem aliviados, entre eles; Natalie. O lugar se tornara vazio, os trilhos de ferros faziam um ruído estranho. Depois de alguns minutos, outro metrô chegou. Analisou a mulher. Ela se mexera. Deveria ser esse metrô.  
- Bem, chegou o meu! - Bella disse, fazendo com que Natalie fitasse-a.

- O meu também! - ela disse, feliz por estar em companhia da jovem educada.  
Entraram depois de algumas pessoas, e se sentaram um pouco longe da população. Paredes brancas de ferro faziam com que Bella tivesse uma reação ruim. Nojo. Nojo de estar sentada em um local trouxa, com pessoas trouxas ao redor. O metrô começou a se mover, sentindo uma sensação de enjôo, tentou pôr o plano em prática.  
- Mas então, Natalie, o que faz da vida?  
- Bem, sou secretária de uma clínica de médicos, e... - ela falou, temendo falar no que mais trabalhava. Percebendo sua hesitação, a outra morena lhe lançou um sorriso confortador e sincero, onde dizia que poderia confiar nela. - Sou agente de uma Ordem. - ela disse, agradecendo o sorriso. - E você?

- Estou desempregada agora! - ela disse, fingindo estar num tom triste. - Mas que Ordem é essa? Será que teria algum trabalho para mim? - ela perguntou, num tom choroso. Viu a hesitação e o olhar de pena que a morena lhe lançou. - Bem, se é que posso saber! - ela acrescentou.

- Bem, espero que guarde segredo, ok? - ela perguntou, ainda hesitante se deveria contar ou não. Helena lhe deu um sorriso. - A Ordem trabalha para destruir o principal causador dessa guerra. - ela disse, escolhendo as palavras para não falar algo comprometedor.  
- Ouvir falar do nome de um cara, acho que era Tom alguma coisa. Dizem que ele está dentro desta confusão, é verdade? - ela perguntou, brotando um sorriso por dentro. Viu o olhar desconfiado da morena. - Bem, com certeza é algo confidencial, mas sabe como é, temos que desconfiar de todos, por isso evito falar de algo que sei.

- Tom Riddle. Sim, ele está envolvido. Talvez ele seja o causador! - ela disse, misteriosa, piscando para Helena que começava a ficar impaciente.  
- Hum. Minhas suspeitas realmente eram essas! - ela disse, cautelosa. - Espero que não esteja lhe incomodando. - sorriu. - Mas tem algum plano para matá-lo?  
- Sim...Vários planos são feitos, mas temos que escolher somente um. - ela disse, começando a confiar na mulher morena. - Acho que o plano que estamos projetando finalmente dará certo! - ela disse, com um sorriso de orgulho.

- Que bom! - ela fingiu estar feliz. - Algum dia ele terá que ser derrotado e espero que seja em breve. - mentiu.

- Todos esperam. - ela murmurou, vagando seu olhar para o horizonte. Prédios e mais prédios passavam pela janela, enquanto Helena ficava entediada.  
- O plano é tão bom assim, quero dizer, para ter quase certeza que pode derrotá-lo? - ela perguntou, tentando colher informações.  
- Bem, infelizmente é algo que não posso falar. - ela disse, tentando não ser grossa. - Mas então, no que trabalhava antes? - ela perguntou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

"Boa pergunta! No que eu deveria trabalhar?" ela pensou, emburrada.  
- Hum...trabalhava como garçonete do Três...digo, do Quatros Varais. - disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. A morena lhe lançou um olhar de descrença.   
- Sério? Nossa, aquele restaurante é super fino! - ela disse. Helena teve vontade de rir, chutara um nome qualquer ao ver que ia falando Três Vassouras, e ainda assim; acertara.  
- Realmente... Mas digamos que meu pagamento era algo realmente fino. - ela disse, tentando enrolar a mulher. - Aí não deu mais, sabe? Pedi demissão!  
- Sei como é. - ela disse.  
O metrô parou. Olhou sobre esguela para Natalie. Nada. Ela ainda não sairia. Bufou baixinho. Olhou para o resto do trem, agora, só havia mais duas mulheres, Natalie e ela. Algo realmente tentador. Viu que tinha uma porta a direita da porta do banheiro. Agradeceu a Slytherin quando viu uma moça andar para lá, abrir a porta e revelar que aquilo era uma mini cozinha. Sorriu.  
- Gostaria de um café? - perguntou educada.

- Pode ser. - Natalie respondeu, sorrindo.

- Vou buscar! - ela disse, sorrindo sinceramente pela primeira vez.  
Levantou-se do lado da mulher se dirigiu para a mini sala, onde curiosos artefatos trouxas se encontravam. Gravou cada ato da mulher que se encontrava ali, pegando - o que deveria ser o café - o copo de café e depositando no centro de uma bandeja, onde copinhos pequenos e de plásticos se encontravam. A jovem de cabelos castanhos claros apertou uma base preta - que era marcada com uma linha, que fazia um circulo - enquanto um líquido amarronzado caia sobre o copo. Sorriu quando viu a mulher passar sobre si. A mão alva e bronzeada pegou um saco pequeno de dentro do bolso do sobretudo. Sorriu.  
- Poção em pó salva vidas! - falou para si mesma. Pegou um copinho de plástico e fez o mesmo ato da mulher. Depois de encher o copo até a borda, depositou todo - o que não era muito - o conteúdo do saquinho no copo, mexendo irritadamente com o dedo. Pronto. Estava feito. Abriu a porta e segurando o copo com cuidado, se dirigiu para a mulher que fitava afora.

- Desculpe a demora!

- Sem problemas. Obrigada pelo café! - ela disse, pegando o copo e o bebendo depressa.

- De nada. - ela falou, começando a sorrir. Olhou para frente. Nada de diferente. Preferiu ocultar um pouco a face da mulher. Seu rosto estava flácido, seu olhar desfocado.  
- Está me ouvindo? - ela perguntou, rude.  
- Sim. - falou.

- Qual é o plano que a Ordem da Fênix pensa que poderá derrotar Voldemort? - perguntou, sem rodeios.  
- Iremos nesta sexta feira fazer um ataque surpresa, onde cinqüenta membros da Ordem estarão reunidos. Comensais não poderão reagir, já que sua reunião será com poucos membros. Uns dez, no máximo. - ela respondeu, obediente.  
"Bendita Veritaserum!" Pensou Helena, sorrindo.

- Como sabem disso? - Helena perguntou, furiosa e confusa. Era terça. Ainda daria tempo de avisar ao Mestre.

- Temos um espião! - ela falou, obedecendo novamente a ordem.  
- Quem? Qual seu nome? - ela perguntou, mais furiosa ainda, pensando em todos os nomes de todos os comensais, para ver qual seria capaz de ser o espião. Bem, Rabicho era o espião deles, poderia ser ele? Um barulho irritante de uma voz fez com que Helena se sobressaltasse, onde avisava que o metrô havia sido parado.  
- Boa tarde, senhores, estamos na Avenida Jatakar, tenham cuidado! - a voz da mulher soou sobre todo o metrô.  
- Maldita mulher! - Helena falou para si mesma, ao ver que despertara Natalie da poção.  
- Fico por aqui, Helena! - a mulher disse educada, não se lembrando de nada.  
- Posso ir com você? - ela pediu, falsamente. - Sabe como é, espero arranjar algum emprego. - ela falou, enquanto saia do metrô junto com Natalie.  
- Procure depois, este lugar é perigoso, venha tomar um chá comigo agora, é melhor! - ela disse, gentilmente.  
- Tudo bem! Espero que não incomode. - respondeu.  
- Será um prazer ter você como visita, é minha amiga, Helena. - ela falou, enquanto andava ao lado de Helena pela deserta e sombria avenida subterrânea. Os trilhos de ferros se tornaram sombrios quando o metrô partiu, com ousadia, as duas andaram sobre eles.   
- Obrigada, Natalie! - falou, enquanto o final do trilho se encontrava, onde uma longa subida seria feita pelo metrô. Olhavam para baixo, onde uma longa escuridão era vista. Do outro lado, o trilho continuava. Fitou curiosa, tendo uma idéia macabra sobre sua mente.  
- Tinha uma escada aqui antes, mas não sei porque tiraram e construíram esta trilha para cima, já que muitas pessoas tinham medo de vir por aqui.  
- Ahh... - ela murmurou, sorrindo por dentro, o fim da mulher estava próximo. Fingindo ser sem querer, empurrou meio com força a mulher para frente, onde o que menos esperava aconteceu; Natalie a segurou, fazendo com que ela fosse junta.  
- BELLA! - gritou uma voz. Olhou para cima, com uma ponta de esperança. Conhecia aquela voz, sabia que conhecia. Só não se lembrava.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o teto branco. Olhou para o lado e viu uma cama branca, com lençóis brancos sendo ocupados por uma pessoa.  
Sentiu o peso de uma mão sobre sua barriga, e olhou para o outro lado, onde a pessoa que menos esperava estava lá. Seu Primo. Tentando não acordá-lo, se mexeu sobre a cama. Analisou seus cabelos pretos caírem sobre seus olhos fechados, sua respiração serena e sua boca entreaberta, faziam com que Bella desejasse o que não podia; beijá-lo.   
Cuidadosamente, passou sua mão sobre sua pele alva e lisa, fazendo com que Sirius resmungasse algo. Tirou rapidamente a mão de sua face ao ver que acordara ele. Seu coração estremeceu ao ver seus olhos prateados a fitarem de um modo terno e acolhedor.  
- Sirius...- ela disse, docemente. - Obrigada! - ela disse, sincera. Foi pega de surpresa quando o maroto lhe puxou e a abraçou, com carinho. Sentiu o cheiro de seus cabelos e, com tristeza, viu que ele se distanciara.  
- De nada... Bella! - ele disse, carinhoso. Ela sorriu, fazendo com que o maroto se enfeitiçasse com seu sorriso perfeito.  
- Eu não sou assim, Sirius, juro que não sou! - ela disse, num misto de sinceridade e de desespero. Seus sentimentos mais profundos estavam sendo revelados. Gostava dele. Sabia disso. Nunca esquecera sua fama de Hogwarts e ainda mais, de seu jeito revoltado quando era obrigada a ir num jantar, fazendo-o ficar mais encantador.  
- Eu sei, Bella! Foi o seu destino, somente isso. - ele disse, trazendo ela sobre si e alisando cuidadosamente seus cabelos negros.

- Obrigada, Sirius. - ela disse, virando-se de frente para ele e se aproximando cada vez mais. Seus lábios se tocaram, fazendo um turbilhão de sentimentos e emoções virem à tona sobre os dois.  
- Você precisa descansar, Sirius. - ela disse, preocupada, logo depois que se separaram. - Vá! Pode ir! - ela disse, num tom de ordem, mas mesmo assim, gentil. - Eu...Gosto de você!  
- Eu também, Bella, eu também! - ele disse, sabendo que este era o jeito dela de dizer que o amava. Beijou-lhe levemente nos lábios antes de sair. - Eu também! - ele disse para si mesmo, já fora do quarto, enquanto passava a mão no cabelo.

Encarou a cama ao lado. Era ela. Aproximou-se devagar e viu que Natalie Jason dormia sobre a cama do hospital. Fazendo um suspiro longo e alto, sorriu ao ver que acordara a mulher trouxa. Percebeu que a mulher estava somente coberta pelo lençol do hospital.

- Onde estamos? - ela perguntou assustada, sobressaltando-a, pouco se importando se estava nua.

- Hunft. Devemos estar na merreca de um hospital trouxa! - Bella disse, com arrogância. Natalie olhou-a.

- Helena? - perguntou, num fio de voz.

- Não, meu bem. Branca de Neve! - falou sarcástica, enquanto um sorriso debochado projetava em sua face. - Bellatrix Lestrange! - falou com orgulho. Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver que a mulher ficara sem palavras.

- Mas...

- Foi de ótima ajuda, sangue-ruim. - ela disse, debochada. - Nada como enganar uma tola como você, colocar Veritaserum no seu... - pensou um pouco. - café, conseguir informações sobre a Ordem do velho gagá e depois, matá-la. - ela disse, revelando o que fizera com a pobre moça. - Perfeito! Vamos pular logo pra parte onde eu te mato? - perguntou, entediada.

- Sua traíra! - falou a mulher, revoltada por ter sido enganada de tal jeito.

- Nunca disse o contrário! - Bella disse, piscando um olho para a mulher. - Bah, você está muito revoltada para o meu jeito. Já lhe disse, meu bem, você caiu como um patinho!- cuidadosamente, deslizou sua mão para o bolso do sobretudo, onde sua varinha se encontrava.

- CRUCIATTUS!

Ouviu um barulho vindo de seu quarto. Com a mão ensaboada, Sirius girou o registro do chuveiro, fazendo com que as gotas de água parassem. Apurou os ouvidos. Nada. O barulho parara.  
"Paranóia minha!" Pensou ele, enquanto ligava novamente o chuveiro.  
Tirando a espuma de todo o seu corpo, lembrou do gosto dos lábios de Bella sobre os seus. Precisava parar de pensar na prima. _Precisava. _Ainda imerso em pensamentos, desligou o registro, fazendo com que novamente a água parasse de cair sobre seu corpo nu.  
Num ato ousado, inclinou seu corpo sobre a frente, onde uma toalha branca e longa se encontrava. Pegando-a com as mãos ágeis, enrolou esta na barriga, onde ficava a amostra seus músculos bem definidos.  
Pegando uma toalha de rosto ao sair do banheiro, enxugou seus cabelos enquanto abria uma gaveta da cômoda. Com a atenção em enxugar os cabelos, pegou uma cueca samba canção branca, para logo depois, vestir uma calça jeans azul. Abriu a primeira gaveta, onde pegou uma camisa azul turquesa. Pegou sua varinha que estava em cima da cômoda e balançou levemente seus cabelos.  
Aparatando logo em seguida, não viu que alguém se escondia debaixo da cama.

- Atrasado? - perguntou o moreno, quando chegou.  
- Sim, Black, atrasado! - respondeu Moody, com seus dois olhos fixos no rapaz, que revirou os olhos. - Sente-se logo, garoto! - ele falou, mal humorado.  
- Bem...Voltando ao assunto. - disse uma voz, que parecia ser de Dumbledore. - Natalie Jason! - o mínimo barulho de vozes conversando cessaram. Tudo ficou em silêncio, prestando atenção no que estava a acontecer.  
- O que tem ela, Dumbledore? Nos traiu? - perguntou Remo, preocupado. Sirius olhou para o amigo. Seu rosto pálido e cansativo mostrava o quanto Remo sofria. Seus olhos baixos e tristes demonstravam solidão em sua vida. Desviou o olhar, observou com um fino sorriso no rosto de Tonks ao olhar o lobisomem com um sorriso calmo e sonhador. Desviando os pensamentos, pensou na mulher morena que havia encontrado ainda de manhã.   
- Não! Uma coisa bem pior, Remo! - falou Dumbledore, enquanto seus olhos azuis claros estavam pousados tristemente em suas mãos entrelaçadas. - Ela foi assassinada! Provavelmente alguém a matou, depois de conseguir informações da Ordem! - falou ele, com a voz séria. As faces dos membros da Ordem se tornaram pálidas, enquanto Lílian mantinha uma expressão de choque e horror.  
- Mas...Quem poderia ter feito algo assim? - perguntou Remo. Sirius sentiu uma leve tontura, e fechando os olhos lentamente, tudo se encaixou.  
"- CRUCIATUS! - gritou a bela morena, enquanto a jovem caia sobre o chão áspero e sujo do hospital. Tentava o máximo para não gritar, enquanto seus lábios ficavam roxos e vermelhos de sangue segundos mais tarde. Seus cabelos negros se enroscavam sobre suas costas, enquanto sua posição era crucial. - Vem cá sua vadia! - falou Bella, enquanto pegava Natalie pelo pescoço.  
O pequeno cubo de vidro se encontrava no interior do quarto, encostado na parede, enquanto sua água fria se encontrava quase na beira do objeto.  
Com ousadia e prazer, Bella a segurou pelos cabelos, enquanto suas costas se contorciam de dor. Fechando os olhos com o medo do futuro, sentiu a mão de Bellatrix em seu pescoço e por um segundo tentou imaginar o que a comensal faria.  
Ela sentiu como se mil agulhas cortassem o seu corpo, contudo ela não estava sangrando. A dor aumentava cada vez mais e ela podia sentir o olhar de fúria dela sobre si, e a gargalhada fria e horripilante que ela dava.  
Um grito quis escapar da sua garganta, quando as pontadas se tornaram mais forte. Mordeu os lábios para não gritar. Seu orgulho falara mais alto, não iria dar o gostinho de fazê-la perceber que estava sofrendo. Sentiu o gosto amargo do seu próprio sangue em sua boca.  
Mordeu com mais força, como se desejasse aplacar uma dor com outra... tudo girava..

Sentiu seus ossos serem esmagados, enquanto sua respiração se tornava rasa. Ainda não acreditava que estava viva. Abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, teve certeza do que imaginava. Estava dentro daquele cubo, onde o sangue corria sobre seu corpo. Com esforço e uma dor dolorosa, levantou o olhar, enquanto analisava a comensal orgulhosa. Nunca pensara que sua morte seria assim, dolorosa, lenta.  
Sua respiração começava a parar. Lágrimas se misturavam à água do cubo, enquanto sua face se deixava ficar roxeada.  
Ali, dentro de um cubo com água, Natalie Jason morreu enforcada."  
Meio atormentado, Sirius sentiu algo escorrer sobre sua perna, enquanto o líquido lembrava-o de algo. Sangue. Encarando a madeira maciça da mesa, novamente se deu conta de algo. Sangue _dela_!  
Ainda atordoado com a cena que viu, levantou-se da cadeira macia, enquanto todos o fitavam. Meio constrangido, fechou os olhos, enquanto segurava o cós de sua calça. Confusos, os membros da Ordem fitavam o rapaz inseguro. O ato a seguir foi choque, de todos. Sirius acabava de abaixar sua calça, onde uma frase bem vista estava escrita de sangue em sua cueca samba canção branca:  
"Eu dei um nó no pescoço dela!"  
- Bellatrix Lestrange! - falou Sirius, ainda de olhos fechados.

**N/A -** Sim..a Short ficou uma porcaria. Sei lá porque resolvi escrever o sonho que tive! Sim..isso foi um sonho! A questão, é que a expressão de horror quando eu acordei após esse sonho sempre ficará comigo, mesmo não parecendo, esse sonho foi terrível!  
Tentei descrever o máximo possível dos detalhes, mas como não sou nenhum J. R. R. Tolkien, não fui possibilitada com seus dons em fazer essa short parecer macabra, assustadora, assim como o sonho foi!  
Queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews para o último capítulo de Sentimentos Revelados e também gostaria de avisar que talvez/quase provável não terá epílogo! Porquê? A questão se resume em tempos, provas, jogos, bloqueios, cartas.  
Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me apoiaram quando mencionei o fato dessa short, o qual seria; **Dynha Black** com seu total apoio; _Lisa Black_ com uma ajuda básica no final da short e também com a super ajuda nela na sinopse, já que foi ela que fez; e todos que me ajudaram e me apoiaram! x)  
Créditos Para Serena Bluemoon que betou para mim! Thanks, beta linda!  
Deixem reviews, certo? Mesmo que seja xingando, dizendo que a short ficou uma porcaria e talz..mas então, mandemm! x)_  
__  
_


End file.
